


I’m distracting am I? (3)

by Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya



Series: Uni Studenting [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gendrya - Freeform, Modern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya/pseuds/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya





	I’m distracting am I? (3)

    The next morning Arya set herself up in the University library. Her laptop was open with music pipping into her ears, and a book open to read and make notes from. She’d been working for about half an hour when someone took the seat directly opposite her. Weird she thought. The library hadn’t been particularly busy, being the first week of term, so why would someone sit so close to her.

* * *

  
**Gendry:**  
Hi.

* * *

  
Arya glanced up. Sat directly in front of her was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. She’d seen his photo before but seeing him before her was a different thing. The photographs did no justice to his strong jaw or his stormy blue eyes, which were currently full of mischief and amusement. She opened her mouth about to say something, but he put a finger to his lips and pointed to her phone.

* * *

  
**Arya:**  
Hi..  
  
**Gendry:**  
I had some time to kill and heard the library was a likeable place.  
  
**Arya:**  
I’m starting to worry that you are stalking me.  
  
She’d stopped working now, and was just staring at him. He silently chuckled as he read the message. Arya felt her heart falter as his eyes crinkled with the laugh. She lightly kicked him under the desk, and returned to her book. She felt his eyes on him as she read. After ten minutes she sighed.  
  
**Arya:**  
Why are you so distracting?  
  
**Gendry:**  
I’m distracting am I? ;)  
  
**Arya:**  
Piss off.  
  
**Gendry:**  
Sad face.  
  
Arya glanced up, his face was still plastered with a smile. She rolled her eyes.  
  
**Arya:**  
Did you actually want something? Or did you just want to watch me read? Because it’s not the most exciting thing to do.  
  
**Gendry:**  
I don’t know, I’m having fun :)  
  
**Arya:**  
Sad  
  
**Gendry:**  
Do you want to go for lunch or something..?  
  
**Arya:**  
Well it’s not like I’m going to get much more done with you staring at me is it?

* * *

  
Arya began to shove her books and laptop back into her bag, as they both stood and made their way out of the library. They both walked out in silence, out into the quad of the University. The sun was shining and Arya tilted her head up towards the sky and smiled.

  
“We can talk out loud now.” A voice said.

  
Arya startled and turned towards Gendry. This was the first time she’d heard his voice, and it was the sweetest thing she’d ever heard. She decided not to reply, she just cocked an eyebrow at him.

  
“Where do you wanna go?” he asked her.

  
“I guess the Union, I have a lecture at 1.” She responded, suddenly cringing at the sound of her own voice. He gave her a broad smile back in return.

  
    They ate their sandwiches mostly in silence.

  
“I thought you said you had a big mouth? You’ve hardly said a word.” Gendry noted as they finished their lunch.

  
“I was eating.. Also, I believe I said that I sometimes have a big mouth - turns out sometimes does not mean today. And you were so chatty!” She retorted.

  
He laughed, and she rolled her eyes.

  
“Still got 45 minutes, want to play pool?” he asked.

  
“Sure, if you want to lose.” She grinned back.

  
    Playing pool was much easier. She was used to playing pool, they had a table at home and she played with her brothers all the time. The familiar game relaxed her, and chatting was far easier.

  
“Awh shit!” Arya cried noting the time.

  
“Gods! How is it 12:56 already?” Gendry asked.

  
“I’ve got to go!” Arya said grabbing her bags and making a run for it.

  
She made her way into the lecture theatre just in time. Luckily Gilly had save her a seat.

  
“Where were you? You’re normally early!” Gilly gasped.

  
“I was playing pool with a friend, lost track of time!” Arya answered pulling her notepad out.

  
“You have other friends?!” Gilly asked.

  
“Shh!” Arya responded, motioning to the front of the class.

* * *

  
**Gendry:**  
Sorry if I made you late x

* * *

  
Arya grinned down at her phone and shoved it in her pocket, she could feel Gilly staring at her. She looked at her friend and widened her eyes at her to say what?!

* * *

  
**7:06pm - Gendry:**  
Oh my god you were late and the lecturer made you give up your phone and stay in detention ALL day.. I mean, why else would you not reply?  
  
**Arya:**  
Ha! I thought you’d be busy.. y’know engineering and stuff. Didn’t want to distract you.. might have caused some… engineering catastrophe..  
  
**Gendry:**  
Do you even know what engineering is..?  
  
**Arya:**  
Do you even know when the War of Unification was? Hm?  
  
**Gendry:**  
Okay, okay, we’ll stick to our own areas of expertise. But seriously, I hope you weren’t late.     
  
**Arya:**  
All good Gends, all good.  
  
**Gendry:**  
Don’t call me that.. *shakes head*  
  
**Arya:**  
Sure babe, whatever you want…  
Right, I’ve got to go, my dinner is ready.  
  
**Gendry:**  
You can’t babe me and leave you little shit! Haha.  
  
**Arya:**  
Too late :P  
  
**Gendry:**  
I’ll see you tomorrow x  



End file.
